Tracy McVane and Elissa Haines get married!
Tracy McVane and Elissa Haines (from the old romance series, Sorority Sisters) get married in Boston on this 400th episode of Harpers Falls. Watch for Nancy St. Alban (who later goes on to play Camilla Griswold on HF; New Beginnings) as her Somerset character, Joanne Kendrick. Today's special guests from Somerset: Molly Burnett as Ellen; Matt Crane as Dr. Patrick Kurtz; and Nancy St. Alban as Joanne Kendrick. The morning sun rose over the snow covered town of Harpers Falls. Everyone was ready for the wedding of Elissa Hanes and Tracy McVane. Anyssa Forson, Sheila Watkins, Joanne Kendrick, Susannah Lucas, her ward, Ellen, and Glennie Taryton were helping the girls get prepared. "You two will look sensational," Glennie smiled, brushing Elissa's hair gently, and upsweeping it with an antique clip that she had found at an antique store. "Absolutely," Joanne smiled, "you look wonderful!" "Wasn't it hard traveling?" Liz Moore asked Joanne, "Because of your pregnancy?" "Not really, Liz," Joanne said, "I took care of things." "And I helped her," Patrick Kurtz said, "I even cleared her for travel." JT Gantner and Shelby Harper were helping with the caterers while everyone else was getting prepared. Meanwhile, the unholy trio, Molly Wainwright, Allie Grendler and Selena Vonder were planning on disrupting the wedding, and making the ceremony stop at the last moment. They wanted to demolish the wedding, as they thought that gay marriage should be abolished, and destroyed! "We're going to crash that wedding," Molly crowed with pride, "and we'll announce the passage of the Molly Wainwright Anti-Gay marriage bill!" Selena looked at Allie, knowing that Molly was lying. Once again, when she pushed her discrimation bill through the legislature, the legislature laughed it right out of the chamber. "We'd all best be on the same page today!" Molly screamed, shattering Allie and Selena's reveries. Allie and Selena nodded. They knew that they had to be on her good side. As wicked as Allie and Selena were, Molly was MORE wicked. They could challenge her later. So, while the temporary guards were reading the paper, the unholy three slipped out. They went to the church, and plunked themselves down in the back pews. After a while, the entire community was coming in. Molly, Allie and Selena snickered, their plan was going to go off without a hitch! The Unitarian Church in downtown Harpers Falls was all decked out for the wedding. The decorations, chosen from the wedding store in the Falls City Mall were all beautifully taken care of. Dylan, Alex, and Cody Saxton had helped decorate the place. Sweeping down the aisle was Dylan's lovable Aunt India. He gave her a quick wave, and India blew him a kiss. Everyone was getting seated, Elissa's friend from High school, Kim Adler, was sitting down, right next to Tracy's mother, Joanna and her new partner, Epsy Tass. Epsy's daughter, Fritzi, was also with them. She was talking with Sheila Watkins and her sister Anyssa. Fritzi found the two to be enjoyable company. "Did you know that Tracy is kind of like a sister to me?" Fritzi asked. "I kind of guessed that," Sheila smiled. "Mainly due to your mothers?" "Yeah," Fritzi said, "Like, it's really great how we have bonded." The wedding ceremony was about to begin. The pastor was about to announce if there was anyone with just cause who felt that Elissa and Tracy shouldn't be married to speak. Molly nodded and she, Allie and Selena stood up. "WE object to this marriage," Molly announced, crowing. "On what grounds?" the pastor asked. "That they are two fruits!" Molly screamed at the pastor, "I have also heard that they have PASSED the Molly Wainwright Anti-Gay Marriage bill, and the governor IS going to sign it!" Molly stood there smugly, Selena and Allie grinned, even though they knew Molly was lying. The pastor didn't accept this explanation, "For your information, madam," he said acidly, "there is NO such bill, it was laughed out of the legislature chamber, and far from the governor signing it, it was torn up! So, either you three sit down, or else leave!" Molly was stunned. That wasn't the way her plan was supposed to work! "NO!" she screamed, "My word is true and honorable!" "Sit down, Molly," Allie urged, "we failed." "I WON'T!" Molly screamed, and proceeded to scream that gays were NOTHING! "IF there were no gays in the world," Molly yowled, "the world would be a happier and safer place! All gays are NOTHING but perverts!" Sheila walked over to Molly, Selena and Allie and forcefully grabbed them. Then, with Allen and Anyssa's help, threw them all out! "And don't come back, Wainwright!" Sheila raged, "I will call the Law Enforcement Center, and have you all taken back to jail!" Anne Hamilton, dressed in her finery, marched the three villains back to the jail! The rest of the wedding went on without a hitch, despite Molly's screaming and raging. The vows, which were written by both Tracy and Elissa were from the heart. "I've loved you from the first day we've met," Tracy said, love evident in her eyes, "you and I were both brains, and we were both in a way, outsiders. When I was in Chi Kappa, I felt so bad that people like Selena and Allie had hurt you so badly. I vowed that I would make sure you were cared for and after the treachery that Chi Kappa had pulled on me, I felt I had no other alternative but to leave them and ally myself with you. Because you always meant the world to me. I want to be there for you when you are happy, when you are sad, in the good times, and bad times. I will always be there for you, my love. My life, my Elissa Hanes." Elissa smiled and read her vows, that she had written to Tracy. "Tracy, my beloved," she said, "we've seen our share of joys, pains, ills, cheer, happiness, sadness, and everything else in between. You've taken to me, and my puns, which are weird, and at times, insane, but you love them, just like I love being with you. We've been joined by being smart, being knowledgeable; and we enjoy everything about our lives. When we reunited as part of the New Pearls, that was wonderful to reconnect. I felt bad when your marriage to Peter went down thanks to Selena. But, you rebounded fantastically, and we've found one another and we love each other, and I want to be with you in all the good times, bad times and every other time in between. I love you, Tracy McVane." The pastor helped exhcange the rings between Tracy and Elissa. After the exchange of rings, the pastor announced, "By the power vested in me, by God, and the commonwealth of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you spouses and life partners. Tracy, you may kiss your spouse." And WOW, what a kiss that was! The pastor smiled, "What God has joined together, let no man, or deluded woman tear asunder." The audience laughed as they were thinking the same thing about the cruel way that Molly tried to sunder the wedding. "Friends and family," he announced, "I present to you Tracy and Elissa Hanes-McVane!" The audience applauded, even the parents of the couple. Meanwhile, on a special bus that came from Los Angeles. A blond young woman had helped two younger children off the bus. The blond was Maggie Sheffield (from the Nanny, played by Nicholle Tom, the original actress from the Nanny) and the two kids with her was her adopted brother and sister, Jonah and Eve Sheffield. "Aw, Maggie," Eve wailed with the same nasally voice of her mother, "who came up with the idea of coming to school here?" "I don't know, Eve," Maggie said, "I have a feeling it had something to do with C.C." "Then why didn't they send G.G. too?" Jonah asked. G.G. was the child of C.C. and her husband, Niles. "I don't know why they didn't," Maggie said, "but Dad said Harper Academy is one of the finest schools in this neck of the woods." "I am sure we'll make the best of it, Margaret," Jonah, who was a lot like their father, in that he was more quiet, more introspective, and more subdued than his vibrant sister, said. "OK, I be here to help you two get settled in," Maggie said, "and then I have to go back in a few days." A new chapter of Harpers Falls would be beginning. What will happen next? *How will Jonah and Eve get to like Harpers Falls? *What will their impressions be? *join in episode #401 for the reception. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring India Harper